Can You Still Handle Me?
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Post SF: Vaughn gets back alive only to find that Sydney had not returned...and when she does come back, can he still handle her..not meaning his job handleing, but personally...
1. Return To Me

Title: Can You Still Handle Me?  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG- Just for safety.  
  
Feedback: Let me put it this way... The more feedback...the more chapters and frequent updates.  
  
Summary: Vaughn escapes the club in Taipei but only comes home to find that Sydney haden't come back....And even if she did...could he still handle her...not speaking in the job "handling" but rather in his love for her if she even came back alive......  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic...I hope you guys like it so give me feedback....good or bad..ok?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Vaughn wanted to rescue her so badly...But he couldn't.  
  
That was it..plain and simple.  
  
But it wasn't that simple..he couldn's just let her go like that...no, not like that.  
  
But Jack Bristow made him stay...he kept him from rescuing her.  
  
Why? Because Vaughn was the only reason Sydney would hold onto life..and Jack knew that if she found out that something bad had happened to Vaughn..all of her effort to save and set him free would be a failure and she would die..It was almost like they were Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Images of his daughter being tortured filled his mind and Jack began to cry....cry crocodile tears upon his cheeks. He knew it was hopeless to try and save her..it was too late now. By now Laura would have torn her apart..both physically and emotionally. Even if she ever managed to escape..he knew she would be a wreck. It was hopeless.  
  
Hopeless  
  
The evil word echoed in his mind.  
  
Hopeless  
  
  
  
  
Since Vaughn had returned, he never stopped thinking about Sydney. She wore a shield to hide her emotions from her mother that day that she set him free...But as he left he felt the sheild crumble and her fragile side was dangerously exposed. Dangerously.  
  
Vaughn slowly came back to reality and flinched in his crumy CIA issue chair. On his desk were mountains of papers he had accumulated since that day 3 months ago..that aweful day in Taipei that would linger with him forever. Forever.  
  
He and Weiss haden't spoken since that meeting the day of the occurance when Eric....his one *true* friend became a rat. A rat that had ratted on him. He didn't care about that right now..no he was too busy.  
  
Francie was in the Witness Protection Program. Will was in the Witness Protection Program...but he didn't really care..after all, he wished Will was dead. He was the reason Sydney and him even went to Taipei. Will was ignorant. He left it a t that.  
  
His evil thoughts of Will were interrupted by his desk phone ringing.  
  
He let it ring once......twice....and picked it up and greeted the person at the other end of the line with a sad "hello".  
  
The voice on the other end responded a meek and barely audible "Help me...please...warehouse...help." And the other end went silent.  
  
Help. She needed help. She was alive...and needed help...now.  
He could hardly believe it...though the voice was very quiet he knew it was her..It was Sydney.  
  
Suddenly panic filled his mind...She needed help...and soon.  
  
He raced out the door without even setting the phone back in its cradle. He was going to the warehouse. To help her. To help Sydney. 


	2. Weak and Fading Fast

Title: Can You Still Handle Me?  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG- Just for safety.  
  
Feedback: Let me put it this way... The more feedback...the more chapters and frequent updates.  
  
Summary: Vaughn escapes the club in Taipei but only comes home to find that Sydney hadn't come back....And even if she did...could he still handle her...not speaking in the job "handling" but rather in his love for her if she even came back alive......  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic...I hope you guys like it so give me feedback....good or bad..ok? By the way..thanx for all the great reviews...they were so great I decided to post this chapter today.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
Vaughn drove as fast as he could to the warehouse, he was reckless. All he could think about was what state Sydney might be in. She could be a) unharmed (it wasn't likely but he still had false hope) b) she could be only mentally hurt c) she could be only physically hurt or d) she could be both physically and mentally hurt.  
  
Vaughn was scared. If he was scared though, think of how scared Sydney could be...  
  
  
  
He pulled up at the front of the warehouse and ran inside to their old meeting place hoping to find her there.  
  
The warehouse was very dark except for a few dangling lightbulbs...his eyes searched frantically for her. He didn't see her. But he heard something....something rustling in the darkest corner. He called out her name. The only response he got was a slight whimpering.  
He moved closer to the corner and he saw her...  
  
She was rocking frantically in a fetal position. Vaughn walked toward her and the dim lightbulbs showed all her scrapes, hundreds of them all over her body, not huge gashing scrapes, but big and deep enough to leave scars...the scrapes weren't just scrapes, they were letters, initials rather, four of them: L B I D He knew whose initials those were..but he couldn't believe a mother could do such a thing to her own child.  
  
Sydney looked up to him sadly. She was crying. She was afraid. So afraid.  
  
This wasn't the woman Vaughn knew...to him Sydney Bristow was a strong, yet sensitive woman. But this woman here before his eyes was scared. Very very scared.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and he walked closer to her. Vaughn knelt down beside the woman he always loved and stroked her hair as gently as he could. She stopped rocking and rested her head onto his shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry".  
  
Vaughn wrapped his arm around her waist and told her gently and worriedly "I love you". "Oh Sydney what have they done to you" he began to get more frantic.  
  
She began speaking softly "My mother cut me...over and over, she just wouldn't stop.... When she got bored she sent in Khasinau and he tied my hands tighter behind me. He...he.. took me to a room and hung me upside down from the ceiling and beat me every few hours for a few days..I...I..I don't know how many, I lost count. I still..... refused to work with them..with HER so they brought me to a room where Sark was waiting. He....he....he..." she couldn't continue.  
  
Vaughn spoke to her soothingly and said "Sydney oh you must..please tell me what he did to you...please!" now he was pleading. He couldn't imagine what Sark had done to her.  
  
"He...he ..oh Vaughn! I was so afraid...so afraid."and that was all she could manage to get out and she knew he saw deep into her eyes where she was showing signs of utter disgust and ashamedness.  
  
Vaughn had no idea what Sark had done to her, but it must of been pretty awful by the way her eyes were so terrified and disgusted and yet ashamed somehow. He continued to wonder but soon spoke.   
  
He spoke softly to her, "We need to get you to a hospital Syd.... and quick. I ...I...Idon't know how bad you're... hurt."   
  
" Ok" was all she said as she fell fast asleep. She must not have slept in weeks. Poor Sydney, poor,..poor...Sydney.  
  
But Vaughn was determined to get her through this.  
  
He picked her up in his arms so easily that it scared him. She was so light. She must have weighed only 70 or 80 pounds. This frightened him even more. He carried her to his car and drove her to the closest CIA hospital ignoring all of the traffic laws. He didn't care about laws right now...he only cared that Sydney lived. 


	3. Decisions

Title: Can You Still Handle Me?  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG- Just for safety.  
  
Feedback: Let me put it this way... The more feedback...the more chapters and frequent updates.  
  
Summary: Vaughn escapes the club in Taipei but only comes home to find that Sydney hadn't come back....And even if she did...could he still handle her...not speaking in the job "handling" but rather in his love for her if she even comes back alive......  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic...I hope you guys like it so give me feedback....good or bad..ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I kinda forgot to put this in the other chapters...sorry..  
Alias is not mine. I do not own it. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
I was quite agitated as I waited in the dull white waiting room at the Angel Of Hope CIA hospital I had sped Sydney to in all of my fright.  
  
She was being examined by Dr. Harrison, a close friend of mine. He had heard I was at the hospital and kindly offered to tend to Sydney. For this I was grateful because I didn't think I could trust anyone else with Sydney.  
  
I was nervous. Anxious. Afraid. Every feeling that is possible to feel. Hopeful.  
  
Finally Dr. Harrisons nurse arrived in the waiting room after I felt I had waited in forever.  
  
She calmly walked up to me carrying a large manila folder tightly in her hands.  
She looked me in the eyes sadly and handed me the folder she was holding which was obviously Sydney's.   
I couldn't get over how sorrowful she looked.  
I carefully opened the folder afraid of what might be inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I read over it:  
  
Patient: Sydney A. Bristow  
  
Room 512  
  
Condition: Stable  
  
Injuries: Several mild cuts and bruises.  
Left/Right fractured wrists.  
  
Maternal State: Two months pregnant.  
Father: Unspecified.  
Reasoning: Brutal Rape  
  
  
At this sight my eyes felt heavy. It was as if they were sinking. Then I realized it. I was crying. This was what Sydney was trying to tell me about Sark. Now I knew why she was so afraid....So...so...afraid.  
  
The nurse say my tears and gently pointed in the direction of Sydney's room.  
  
I dried my tears knowing that I would have to be strong... I had to be strong for Sydney.  
  
I gently opened the door to her room and cautiously walked in, kneeling by her bedside.  
I was glad to see that she was awake from the anistetic. But she looked pained...so pained.  
  
All she could manage to get out was "I'm sorry...so...so sorry."  
Why was she sorry? It wasn't her fault. Goodness...maybe she thought that I would hate her after finding out she was pregnant with Sarks child. But I dont. I don't hate her. I love her. Unconditionally.  
So I told her just this.  
  
She sighed heavily, "What am I going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean Sydney?"  
  
"I mean am I really going to have this baby? Or...or should I.....abort?" 


	4. Finally Happy

Title: Can You Still Handle Me?  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG- Just for safety.  
  
Feedback: Let me put it this way... The more feedback...the more chapters and frequent updates.  
  
Summary: Vaughn escapes the club in Taipei but only comes home to find that Sydney hadn't come back....And even if she did...could he still handle her...not speaking in the job "handling" but rather in his love for her if she even comes back alive......  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic...I hope you guys like it so give me feedback....good or bad..ok? This will probably be my last update until next week...sry..thanx for all the great feedback!!! It means alot to me!  
  
Disclaimer: I kinda forgot to put this in the other chapters...sorry..  
Alias is not mine. I do not own it. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Sydney looked deep into Vaughn's glorious green eyes trying to find what he was thinking about her last question. He looked worried, worried and confused.  
  
"Sydney,...this is your decision. It will be painful for you knowing you are carrying an evil man's baby, but I need you to know that I will love you no matter what your decision may be."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yes Sydney? What's wrong, you have never called me that before?"  
  
She smiled and simply stated, "I love you too,...but are you ever gonna...you know....kiss me?"  
  
Vaughn smiled from ear to ear and leaned down to meet her lips. She had the most delicate lips he had ever seen. Ever.  
  
The kiss was slow, gentle, and passionate.  
This was how they were meant to be. Together. Together at last.  
  
"So whats your decision my darling?" Vaughn asked carefully.  
  
"I can't abort it. No...I have killed too many innocent people already. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Sydney, I do. We will raise it to be ours...not Sarks."  
  
Sydney looked at him quizzically "Michael, are proposing?"  
  
His smile grew so much it looked like it was going to swallow his face. He bent down beside her hospital bed "I have waited too long for you. Will you marry me Sydney Bristow?"  
  
She still looked sad, sad and guilty. She started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you want to marry me Syd?" Vaughn's eyes grew scared. Did she not love him after all?  
  
Sydney shakily spoke "What about Sd-6?"  
  
"Oh Sydney.... Sloane poisened himself along with Emily the night we went to Taipei and now they're gone. After Slone died Sd-6 began to crumble. Along with all the other double agents in all of the Sd cells we took down the entire Alliance."  
  
Sydney's overjoyed smile told him that she accepted his proposel. "Thank you" was all she could say. She and Vaughn could finally be together after all this time, all this suffering.  
  
They kissed once more before Michael pulled away and spoke "Oh...I almost forgot, um...how did you escape, I mean, from your mother and Khasinau and Sark?"  
  
"They were all standing in the room with me. My hands were hancuffed to the chair losely. Khasinau stood beside me foolishly and I grabbed his gun easily since the cuffs were so loose. I shot him. They rushed to his side and I took Sark's keys for my handcuffs without him even noticing. While I unlocked the cuffs I knocked my mother and Sark out with a few kicks. And I ran. No guards were there so I just kept running. And here I am." She cried through her description.  
  
"Thank God you made it."  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I had better call your father! He's been a real wreck since you were captured. I was really worried about him, Syd."  
  
"Well than you had better hurry!" she called after him as he frantically sprinted out of the room. 


	5. Possible Fate?

Title: Can You Still Handle Me?  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG- Just for safety.  
  
Feedback: Let me put it this way... The more feedback...the more chapters and frequent updates.  
  
Summary: Vaughn escapes the club in Taipei but only comes home to find that Sydney hadn't come back....And even if she did...could he still handle her...not speaking in the job "handling" but rather in his love for her if she even comes back alive......  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic...I hope you guys like it so give me feedback....good or bad..ok? This will probably be my last update until next week...sry..thanx for all the great feedback!!! It means alot to me!  
  
Disclaimer: Alias is not mine. I do not own it. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Jack said groggily into the cordless phone he was holding. It was about 12 am and he had just recently dozed off into a dazed sleep that was definitely needed.  
  
"Jack! It's Vaughn....Sydney's here at the Angel of Hope hospital with me. She has escaped!"  
  
Stunned, and still not believing what Vaughn had just said to him he simply answered, "I'll be right there!"  
  
"Wait! Jack....she is all right, but she has been injured quite badly in more ways then one. Don't be surprised if ....if she's not what you had expected..." Vaughn couldn't find the words to tell Jack Bristow that his daughter had been raped.  
  
Jack, more hurriedly this time again said "I'll be right there."  
He quickly plunged out of his house still not knowing what to expect. He feared for the worst but nothing could comprehend what he felt when he saw his innocent daughter lying in the hospital bed with all the initials carved into her, and even more to his disappointment, seeing her slightly risen belly. She was pregnant.  
  
  
At first he didn't understand how she could be pregnant, but he soon realized what had happened. Sark, that little asshole, had raped her.  
He slowly scooted to her bedside and again tears began to fall. He was loosing his stony composure, but seeing her like this had knocked him over the edge. She looked so helpless. But the unusual happy glint in her eyes startled him.   
  
"Daddy, Mike and I are getting married! And having a baby!" she gushed joyfully to her seemingly unamused father.  
  
"I will be quitting my job at the agency and we will be moving to Montana. I have a nice cabin there that would suit us perfectly. It also has a guesthouse behind it...if you'd like to..." he trailed off.  
  
Then, for the first time in his entire "relationship" with Jack Bristow, he saw him smile. A gleeful smile. Finally his daughter could be happy. Finally.  
  
But the blissful moment was broken when the nurse returned with a white envelope. the front of it read:  
  
To: My love Sydney  
From: Your Sark  
  
Slowly, afraid of what she might find, Sydney opened it. She opened it to produce the possible fate of her and her unborn child.... 


	6. The Letter, The Mole, The Fate

Title: Can You Still Handle Me?  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG- Just for safety.  
  
Feedback: Let me put it this way... The more feedback...the more chapters and frequent updates.  
  
Summary: Vaughn escapes the club in Taipei but only comes home to find that Sydney hadn't come back....And even if she did...could he still handle her...not speaking in the job "handling" but rather in his love for her if she even comes back alive......  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic...I hope you guys like it so give me feedback....good or bad..ok? This will probably be my last update until next week...sry..thanx for all the great feedback!!! It means alot to me!  
  
Disclaimer: Alias is not mine. I do not own it. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Chapter Six  
~~~~  
  
To: My love Sydney  
From: Your Sark  
  
Slowly, afraid of what she might find, Sydney opened it. She opened it to produce the possible fate of her and her unborn child....  
  
~~~~  
  
* Dear Sydney,  
  
I hope you enjoyed our little rendezvous as much as I did. I have been able to contact our quite efficient CIA mole and get your location and report from the hospital. I am pleased to see I was successful in getting myself a child. Your mother is very pleased with my work thus far and she has instructed me to extract the child as soon as it is born and deliver it to her. We are in need of a new operative and this was the most successful attempt we have made. Therefore, if you try to spoil our little plan you will be terminated along with your father, your handler, your nosy reporter friend, and sweet Ms. Calfo. I am sure you shall see the light in our line of work and not attempt anything stupid. Give my regards to our mole if you meet him.  
  
Passionately yours,  
David Alexander Sark *  
  
Sydney stared at the white slip of paper in her hand. Shock had overcome her and Michael took the paper from her hand frantically and read it over quickly. He to, soon froze in shock and Jack repeated this action as well. The group was silent for several minutes before someone spoke.  
  
"We must do as he says." Jack relented. He awaited the soon arriving protests with his mind set and never to change...  
~~~~~ 


	7. Bad Dreams, New Plans

~~  
  
"You are a very beautiful girl Sydney. Did you know that?"  
  
"Please. Don't."  
  
"I want you Sydney."  
  
"Please. Don't."  
  
"I need you Sydney."  
  
"Please. Don't."  
  
"I have to Sydney."  
  
"No. You don't."  
  
"Yes. I do. I definitely do."  
  
She could feel him inside her.   
  
"Tell me you love me Sydney."  
  
"No. Please No."  
  
"Tell Me!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"Tell me you need me Sydney."  
  
"I need you Sark."  
  
"Very good girl."  
  
And then it was over.  
  
~~  
  
That horrible time replayed in her head nearly every night on her eyelids' hidden filmstrip. She couldn't stop it. It was never-ending. She wanted nothing more than it to end. Her worst fear was that it may never end. It was like experiencing it over and over again. And it hurt her. So much, that she couldn't even say. She wanted it to end. Nothing could save her from it. Not her father. Not Michael. Not Anyone. Because it had already happened. And you can't take something back that is in the past. You can only forget about the past and think about the future. But it wasn't that easy. Whoever said it was has never been raped.   
  
And that was only half of it. Sark was still free. He should be in a jail cell for what he has done, but instead, he is running about having a jolly old time without a care in the world. He needs to pay. He HAS to pay.  
  
How could he be so cruel as to tell her, after all that has happened to her because of him, that he wants the poor, defenseless little life living inside of her.   
  
And even worse, her father was going to give it to him. He insists on giving the man she despises exactly what he wants. Even though he knows it would kill her. Even though he knows he is betraying her.   
  
Everything was just getting way too screwed up for her to handle.  
  
  
"Hey baby." Vaughn walked in, bouquet in hand. He seemed to cheery for the current situation. It made Sydney mad. how could he feel happy when she felt so horrible. Their world was crumbling before their eyes and yet he seemed unaffected.  
  
She made no comment.   
  
"What's wrong Syd?" Vaughn sought.  
  
"How can you act like that at a time like this?!" She lashed out. She knew she shouldn't have, but the words had left her mouth with a certain weight that begged her to let go of.  
  
"Sydney. I... We..well, I just finished talking with your father. And well,..he , you know his opinion of this...situation.." Vaughn rambled.  
  
"And?!" Sydney spittily urged.  
  
"Well, we have a plan. It can make everything better, if it goes correctly. But it is very risky. And I mean very risky."  
  
"Please explain?"   
  
"Sydney." Vaughn eyed the room carefully, "Not here, please." He halted.  
  
"When do I get out of here?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"Your dad is working on it. He should be back in a second."  
  
About 2 minutes later, Jack calmly strode through the dull, off-white door with a look of satisfaction on his face. "The doctors believe Sydney can leave today. In fact, we are leaving right now. All the paperwork has been filled out. All that is needed is a wheelchair, and we're free." Jack too seemed too buoyant for the circumstances.  
  
But Sydney decided it would be best if she just played along.  
  
"That's great!" Sydney promptly rose from the bed and slipped into the wheelchair Vaughn rolled up beside her.   
  
They were finally off. But their journey was really just beginning. Only time would tell what was in store for the Bristow and Vaughn families. Little did they realize what kind of journey they were really embarking on. Maybe, if they had known then, they might have never even attempted it. It was to be a journey more difficult than any of the past. It would be one that, if not completed, would most definitely destroy any family bond each person might have shared with another, it would be more tragic than the worlds end. 'Cause heaven knows, nothing is worse than a mother on a mission, especially when accompanied by her lover and father and faced with her own mother and unwanted lover. Everything will clash.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so I know that last part might have been a little weird, but I just wanted to stir it up a bit. Heheheheehehe. 


End file.
